Gels which are applied to the skin as aerosols are known in the art. In such products the volatile propellant acts as a diluent for the viscous gel in the aerosol container. When applied to the skin, the propellant evaporates and leaves the product as a gel or foam. Such products are exemplified e.g in: JP-A-4.103526 which describes foamy gels for pain relief and cooling of the skin, containing (polyoxyethylene) sorbitan fatty acid esters as the gellifying agent; EP-A-0 134 964 describing liquid products which contain polyoxypropylene-polyoxyethylene copolymers as the gelling agent and a medicament and which are applied as a foam and transform into a gel on contact with the skin; EP-A-0 423 695 describing a similar product which contains polyoxyetylene surfactant and is applied as a foam; EP-A-0 207 022 describing a product which is applied from aerosol containers and contains solid particles of water absorbent material such as starch or polyacrylamide and in addition some gel-forming polymer; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,495,168 and 4,495,169 both describing liquid products which contain polyoxyethylene-polyoxypropylene or polyoxyethylene-polyoxybutylene block copolymers as the gelling agent and which form a gel on contact with the skin and are useful for various applications such as shaving cream. However, none of these products appear to form a clear gel on the skin.
Clear gels, on the other hand, are much appreciated as skin care products for various purposes because of their attractive appearance, and can be made from various starting materials. Silicone based clear gels are are well known among such products. Examples have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,673,570, 4,900,542, WO 92/05767 and GB-A-2 079 300. The advantages of silicone based microemulsion gels have been described in the brochure "Silicone Emulsifiers" of A. Zombeck, Dow Corning Europe S. A. However, none of these products have been described as being suitable for application to the skin as an aerosol, while still producing the desired clear gel after application.